


that other mine

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet from Peggy to Steve, during the war. Renaissance AU. Bucky/Steve/Peggy established relationship.</p><p>Peggy and Bucky worry that Steve puts himself in danger too much. Inspired loosely by Shakespeare's sonnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that other mine

I think of James lying there with you tonight.  
I asked him to protect you the night you went.  
I think perhaps I didn’t get it right;  
Protect himself from you is what I meant.  
You have us both: our hearts, our desperate need.  
But we know that you are only ours on loan.  
The war, it owns you, as it should. You bleed  
For a noble fight, and you do not fight alone.  
We love your courage, Bucky and I, yet still  
We fear it too. We wish we could protect  
You, lie down with you, let you have your fill  
Of softness, to press into you pleasure’s effect.  
To love you is no easy task, I swear.  
I pity James, and yet I’m glad he’s there.


End file.
